


Sonnet #23

by zarhooie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Sonnets, Tumblr dared me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarhooie/pseuds/zarhooie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anths_girl on Tumblr posted, "Does anybody else want to write smutty, sinful sonnets about Sebastian Stan’s mouth? No? Just me?"</p><p>That's basically a dare, so I did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet #23

The soldier wears a gash upon his face  
which fateful falling has not yet removed  
A soul, which broken, still may shine with grace  
if Hydra’s theory will be prove’n untrue  
A cry escapes, of joy or pain or naught,  
while rosy serumed lips are pressing near  
Responds the soldier just as has been taught  
but is it torture, lust, or purely fear?  
Withdrawn, our hero’d foe begins to grieve  
for ends of lines his memory can’t recall  
While kisses gentle offer mind’s reprieve  
the Captain’s touch reminds him of the fall

But lips which hold both truths and secrets deep  
remember first, then rouse from frozen sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on Tumblr [here](http://zarhooie.tumblr.com/post/98700800168/anths-girl-does-anybody-else-want-to-write).
> 
> Shakespeare's [Sonnet #23](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/23.html) is relevant here too.


End file.
